Second Chances: Light The Way To The Sky
by jtbwriter
Summary: In spite of an injury that ends the mindlink they share, Laurie Simon urges Rick to go on a planned camping trip with A.J., Steve Austin and their sons in the hills above the ranch. How their “family” deals with the past and a devastating loss changes th
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: Light The Way To The Sky.

In spite of an injury that ends the mind link they share, Laurie Simon urges Rick to go on a planned camping trip with A.J., Steve Austin and their sons in the hills above the ranch. How their "family" deals with the past and a devastating loss changes their lives.

(Simon & Simon, The Six Million Dollar Man and The Bionic Woman are all owned by Universal Studio and are only being borrowed. No profit will be made off these characters. All other original characters are created and owned by me and you can't have them.)

**Author's Note: The word "Achini" is Navajo for "children".Special thanks to the many online sources for the Navajo language, for their assistance and guidance;and to Tim Reid for the inspiration of the episode "Ancient Echoes". **

"Where's your mom, Robbie?"

Rick stepped into the kitchen where his son was fixing breakfast, a reluctant smile crossing his face at the stack of warm toast Robbie had prepared. The one thing that always made his children feel better was cooking for their parents, it always seemed to help things go back to normal. Especially breakfast.

"I don't know, Pop. She was looking for Uncle Steve." Robbie answered worriedly, then looking out the kitchen window, corrected himself.

"I see Mom, she's at the edge of the meadow. Do you want me to go get her…?"

"No, son thanks. Can you put the toast in the warmer?" Rick grabbed his coat and turned to his son.

"We'll be a while, Robbie. You and Ramona go ahead and eat if you want. Jaime and Chrystal will be here in an hour."

As Rick hurried out the door, he saw Laurie at the edge of the ranch property, her head bowed as the sun rose out of the valley in front of her. His heart ached for her, knowing the grief she bore had to come out, sooner or later. He just hoped he had strength enough for both of them.

"What am I thinking, I can't even accept what's happened myself…" he told himself, sadness filling his eyes with reluctant tears.

But who knew……


	2. Chapter 2

"Rex, you bad dog! Look what you did!"

Rick Simon tried to keep the note of disapproval in his voice, but it was no use facing the wagging heap of black fur in front of him without smiling.

"Pop, he's incorrigible. I only turned my back for a minute-how did he get into the horse trough?" Robbie Simon didn't even try to hold back his laughter as he reached for an old towel.

"Same way he got into the popcorn we made for the kids yesterday…." Rick pointed at the hay bales sitting next to the barn door. As the two men attempted to dry him off, Rex decided to do it himself and sprayed water everywhere.

"Oh, I don't believe it!" Loud giggling sounded in back of them, and Rick turned to see his grandchildren Lala and Petey with his wife.

"Darlin', don't laugh, it'll just …Rex, stop that right now!" Rick grumbled as a splash of water caught him in the face.

"Rex! Bad boy!" Laurie shook her finger at their pet, then caught him by the collar and put him into his doghouse. Immediately the small dog started to whimper, then was quiet as Lala took a handful of treats from her pocket and dropped them into his dog dish.

"Here you go, Rexy, be good for Grandpa!"

Rick grinned as Robbie swept his daughter and nephew up in a hug. "Gotcha!"

"Daddy! Uncle Robbie!" They shrieked, then laughed as he hoisted them on his shoulders and piggybacked them around the barn.

"Isn't he the best, Rick?" Laurie put an arm around her husband and leaned against him.

"Of course, he had the best mother to learn from." Rick answered, leaning down to plant a kiss on her neck.

"And father." she replied, snuggling into his embrace.

Suddenly a familiar horn sounded from the front of the house, and Lala yelled "The Chief's here!"

At once Robbie put the children down so they could run to greet the tribal elder, then turned with a puzzled look.

"Isn't the Chief supposed to be visiting Uncle Pete with Grandma?"

Rick shrugged, "Yeah, maybe they decided to come back early. Come on, sweetheart, let's join the welcoming committee."

As they followed the others to the house, a small black streak ran past them then turned and raced around them in circles, barking and growling.

"Rexy, what are you doing? It's not time to play!" Laurie chided him, then was astonished as he ran back to the barn and stopped to bark again.

"Darling, I think he's trying to show us something….." Laurie started back to the barn as Rick was distracted by the sound of his mother's voice.

"Rick? Laurie? Look who's here!"

Curious, Rick came into the house to see Ian and Robin and their children, along with Steve and Jaime Austin, their daughter Chrystal, Chief Joseph and Cecelia. "Honey, how…son…" he began, only to be interrupted by Petey and Katie yelling "Grandpa!"

"Did we surprise you, Pop?" Robin laughed, hugging her father, then Ian smiled as he added, "A year without a vacation, Dad….I finally told the boss I was going to burn out and I got two weeks."

"Nice going, Ian." Rick said, then turned to Steve as he added. "He stood up for himself and his family, so I figured he deserved a ride, seeing as we were coming anyway. By the way, where's Laurie?"

"Outside, Rex was causing a ruckus and wanted her to follow him back to the barn. You'd think….." the older Simon started to say, then was interrupted by a terrified scream.

"Riiiiiick!"

At once he whirled, fear surging through his body. He didn't see Laurie as he raced back toward the barn, But as he rushed to the barn door, he nearly ran into Rex, who growled at him then raced back inside.

As he came inside, he froze in mid-step, horrified at the sight in front of him.

Laurie was on the ground, her eyes closed. Blood was trickling from her head and less then two feet away a rattlesnake swayed, ready to lunge at his wife. He heard voices in back of him, and he yelled without turning, "Call 911 and Rudy!"

Praying she could hear him, Rick called out, "Laurie, sweetheart, don't move."

Knowing he was too far from the gun rack on the wall to grab a gun, Rick saw a pitchfork in the hay, and immediately reached for it then hurled it at the reptile. A moment later the snake lay dead, impaled by the tines of the fork.

Rick had to push aside the frantic Rex as he dropped to his knees beside Laurie, "Laurie, Laurie."

A soft moan came from her, and he managed to get himself together enough to examine her carefully for snakebites or any other signs of injury. Next to him Chief Joseph knelt, gently reaching out and turning her head. "Rick, lift her up for a moment." He said, then produced a handkerchief and pressed it against the back of her skull. Rick gasped involuntarily at the pool of blood on the ground, then swallowed hard.

"Chief, she must have slipped or fainted and hit her head…..she's bleeding so much…"

The elder shook his head then turned and addressed Ian and Steve and Robin, who were white-faced with shock. "Steve, get some tape and a board from the side of the house, Ian, can you make sure the gate is open and that Doc is available?"

Robin cleared her throat and whispered, "Pop, she's so still…."

"We need to keep her this way, honey. We don't know if she hurt her neck or back, …..but…oh, no." Rick groaned as he caught sight of their youngest horse, Lulu. It was whinnying nervously and he could see blood on one of its back hooves.

Chief Joseph followed his gaze then nodded. "Your horse was frightened by the snake, it must have struck Light and knocked her down."

"No, my poor Laurie…." Rick saw her start to stir and immediately stroked her face. "Shhhh, sweetheart, it's all right, I'm here."

"Rick…..no, there's a snake, it's going to hurt Rexy, please don't let it hurt him…." Laurie moaned, her eyes still closed. Suddenly the sound of a siren was heard, then their friend Rudy Wells ran in, doctor's bag in hand.

"Okay, son, let me see….Missy, don't move." Rudy began, then Laurie opened her eyes groggily.

"Rudy, there's a snake, please….."

"Laurie, listen to me, I got rid of the snake, darlin'…." Rick began to reassure her. At once Laurie calmed down, her eyes riveted on his face.

After carefully checking her for any bites, Rudy cleared his throat encouragingly. "Missy, do you feel any stinging or numbness?"

"No, but I feel so dizzy, and my head hurts." She started to say, then Steve raced in with a board from the ambulance. "It's okay, honey, we'll take you to the hospital where I can patch you up." Rudy took her hand in his and smiled. Laurie managed a faint smile in return. "You always do."

Within a few moments his wife was gently bundled onto the backboard and carried to the clinic ambulance, which had pulled up to the barn. As Rick made to climb in next to her, the driver shook his head.

"Sorry, Mr. Simon, only the doctor can ride back there…." he began, only for Laurie to cry out, "No….please, I want Rick!" He immediately reached in and stroked her face. "Shh, it's okay, Rick, squeeze in there….Son, it's all right, Mr. Simon is authorized to go along." Rudy sternly said, causing the driver to turn red.

"Sorry, doc, I didn't know…" he stammered, then climbed into the driver's seat as Rudy settled in on the other side of Laurie and took her hand. "Missy, I need you to stay calm now, we won't leave you."

Tears ran down her cheeks as she sniffed, "I know, Rudy. ….I'm sorry, I just feel so sick….."

Rick wiped the tears from her face as he told her, "It's all right, angel, we'll be at the hospital in a few minutes. My brave girl, just breathe through your nose for me, you'll feel better."

In moments he saw Laurie calm down, the only sign of distress the soft moan she gave once or twice as the ambulance hit a bump or two. He squeezed her hand each time, whispering "I love you."

"I love you too….my rock…" she answered back softly, then breathed a sigh of relief when they felt the ambulance turn into the hospital driveway.

As they wheeled her in, Rick caught sight of Steve rubbing his head, wincing. "Steve?"

"I'm all right-just hurts where she….oh…." the big man stopped and sat down, and Rick realized what he was about to say.

"Is it where she was hurt….before?"

Steve nodded. "It's the same spot I think. But this time she's conscious, pal. Laurie's tough, she'll be all right."

Rick tried to remember that as he paced for the next hour while Rudy and Doc worked on his wife. As their family came in, he focused on telling them what Steve had said.

"Steve?" Jaime Austin came rushing in, followed by their daughter Chrystal. Rick looked up and almost did a double take…..

"Uh, Pop?"

Rick turned and saw his son's look of amazement. "She looks just like Aunt Jaime, wow."

Just then Rudy Wells came out of the emergency room, and everyone gave way as Rick came forward. "Rudy? How is she?"

The older man smiled wearily. "Laurie's going to be just fine, son. It was close, though. She has a fractured skull, and I had to replace the selisium from her original head injury." He turned to look at Steve, then crossed to briefly examine him.

"I'm all right, Rudy. My head was hurting when we brought her in, now it's fine." The older Austin grinned as Jaime added, "I guess this is one time I'm glad their link isn't as strong, but…wait a minute. What did you use to replace the fracture?"

Startled, Rick turned back to Rudy as he replied, "Selisium, honey. Doc and I have always had a small supply for emergencies, thanks to Oscar's deal with the OSI."

Steve and Jaime took turns hugging their friend, then Rick cleared his throat. "Rudy, can I see her? I, I have to…."

"Of course, son. She'll be waking up in a few minutes, I don't want her by herself."

Before Rick went into the recovery room, Chrystal reached out a hand to him. "Uncle Rick, I can go pick up Uncle Oscar if you like."

"Bless you, honey." Rick couldn't get over how she had grown. "He's supposed to be landing in an hour, but …"

"She can take our car." Jaime broke in, a proud look in her eyes. She flipped a set of keys to her daughter and Steve chuckled.

"Keep it under fifty, Crissie, so you don't freak Oscar out."

"Yes, Dad." Chrystal groaned, then dropped a kiss on both her parents and headed out the Emergency Room door.

As Rick followed Rudy down the corridor, it suddenly hit him; he hadn't so much as felt his wife's thoughts once. As if reading his mind, Rudy stopped in his tracks. "Rick, I should warn you. Laurie's going to be rather groggy and weak, and I don't know if you will be able to, uh, read each other for several days. Fortunately she didn't lose much fluid, but the area where she was injured is swollen. I've started her on anti-inflammatories so that should go down, but if she's more emotional…"

"Don't worry, Rudy, I can handle my tender heart, heck, I feel a little weepy myself." Rick tried to joke, but he was relieved when they reached her room.

As they came in, Doc was checking her bandages, and smiled encouragingly at the two men.

"Light's starting to come around, Rick. Just don't let her get excited or upset."

"Thanks, Doc." Rick took a seat next to Laurie's bed, then took her hand in his.

Almost immediately her eyes flickered, then opened.

"I'm here, Sweetheart." Rick tried to unobtrusively wipe his eyes.

"Rick…..darling." Laurie murmured, then slid her hand out of his grasp and wiped his cheek. "Don't cry, my love….I, I'm not going to leave you."

Rick took her hand and kissed it, nearly overcome with emotion. "My Laurie……how do you feel? Does anything hurt?"

"No, just woozy, like…..oh, Rick….is Steve alright?" Panic was on her face, and he hastened to reassure his wife.

"Shhh, angel….it's okay. Steve just had a little headache, that's all. He's outside with Jaime, and Chrystal is going to pick up Oscar from the airport. You wouldn't recognize her, darlin', she's so grownup."

"Grown up? Little Chrystal?" Laurie paused, then seemed to remember. "Darling, she's almost twenty three, she just got her teaching credential."

"You're right, sweetheart. Seems only yesterday we got her a horse for Christmas." Rick was hard put not to tear up again as she smiled up at him. "Yes, love, and you and Santa brought me my jeep."

"That's my girl, you always remind me of the happy things." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, then put his arm around her. "As soon as you're better, I'll take you anywhere you like, so we can have more good memories."

"Thank you, Rick." Laurie took his hand and put it to her cheek, just as Rudy came in.

"All right, Missy. Let me check you over, then I have a few visitors who want to see you." He said, then told Rick, "you can stay, if you behave."

"Rudy….my head…did you have to operate?" Laurie asked worriedly, her hand going to her bandaged head. Instantly Rudy caught her hand in his as the doctor quietly explained "Yes, honey, you have a fracture in the back of your skull. I was able to fix it, though. You'll be up and around in a couple of weeks."

"Thank you. You're always there when we need, when I need you." She told him, squeezing his fingers in hers.

"And I always will be, honey." Rudy kissed her hand, then added, "I'll be back with your family, but I need you to stay calm, okay?"

"Okay." Laurie smiled up at the two men, "Whatever you want."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, honey, close your eyes and try it again."

Obediently Laurie did as Rudy asked, and tried to "picture" her thoughts to Steve Austin.

There was silence in the lab for a few moments, then the older man picked up a transmitter and hit the button. "Steve?"

"I felt her nearby, Rudy, but….I didn't hear anything." Steve's voice was puzzled. A throat cleared, then Rick also spoke. "Did Laurie try to reach me?"

Rudy sighed. "Yes, son. Okay, guys. Come on in."

Troubled, Laurie waited until he clicked off his speaker, then asked, "It's almost gone now, isn't it?"

The doctor was silent until the door opened, and Steve and Rick came in.

Immediately she smiled at the guys, then Rick came to her and kissed her. "You okay, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Rick. No pain, just….frustrated." she replied, then reached out her hand to Steve. "Are you all right?"

The big guy gently took her fingers in his. "Yes, honey, but it's still something we'll have to get used to. I guess the new seliseum just doesn't have the same properties as the old stuff did."

Rick gave him a confused look. "Wait a minute, I thought this seliseum was the same formula as when you guys were hurt?"

"It was until a couple of years ago, Rick, but when we found how brittle the earlier material got, we had to change the makeup of the formula. Now it will protect Laurie better and as you can see," he reached over and carefully lifted the small bandage on her head, "she's healed faster."

"Hey, guys, I'm still here you know." She interrupted, a slight grin on her face. The three men laughed, then another voice chimed in. "What's so funny?"

"Dad!" At once Laurie held out her arms and Oscar Goldman came over and gave her a hug. "Have you been causing trouble?" he teased, his eyes searching her face.

"Noooo, but these clowns like to talk over my head." She pretended to pout.

"Well, she's so short…." Steve began, only to meet with a chorus of groans. "All right, how about petite."

"How about lunch?" Oscar asked, and eagerly three of the four friends agreed. Only Rudy held back, making a motion with his head that he wanted to talk.

"Tell you what; why we call it a day and have lunch at A.J.'s, I happen to know he's going to barbeque steaks." Rick spoke up, catching the signal between the two men.

"Good idea, son. Let me finish up my paperwork and Oscar and I will meet you there in 30 minutes." Rudy replied.

"Wait a minute." Laurie said, a serious look on her face. "Rudy, I need to know." She swallowed hard, and instantly Rick squeezed her hand.

"The mind link Steve and I had, it's gone for good this time, isn't it?"

Deciding to give her the honesty she asked for, Rudy nodded. "Yes, Missy. And it looks like your ability to reach out to Rick has also gone away. But, honey, it may be because you still have some swelling, both links could come back in a matter of weeks."

There was silence, then Laurie took a shuddering breath. "I thought so, that first morning I tried to tell Rick to go home and rest…….I couldn't even feel him. But Steve…at least he sensed me, right?"

Steve spoke up. "I sure did, honey. But I think once you are healed completely, you'll be able to reach me or Rick like before."

She looked at Rudy, who immediately nodded. "There is a chance, honey. Believe me, okay?"

"Okay." Laurie smiled back at him, then turned to her husband. "Okay?"

Rick pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "What do you think?" he whispered.

Laughing, she kissed him back, then turned back to the others. "I think I'm hungry!"

Later at A.J.'s condo, Rick was snickering at his brother's attempt to explain his new gas grill to

Steve when he saw Rudy and Oscar slowly coming up the sidewalk. Suddenly a cold sensation

filled him and he instantly went to the front door to let them in.

"Hey, Rick." Oscar gave him a wry look as they came in. "A.J. burn the steaks yet?"

"Nah, he's still showing Steve his new barbeque. You guys want a beer?" he offered, then pulled two longnecks out of the refrigerator.

"Thanks, pal." Rudy took one from him as Oscar turned and watched Laurie playing bridge with her mother-in-law, Linda and Chrystal.

"Since when does Chrystal play bridge, Rick?" he said in an amused tone.

"Since Laurie needed something to do when we wouldn't let her out of bed, Dad. Jaime says she loves math and since bridge is a numbers game, she picked it up from Mom right away." Rick laughed as Rudy shook his head.

"Leave it to Cecilia to pass on those card shark skills of hers. That was the best idea, though, Rick. Laurie's healed so much faster because you and the kids kept her busy."

Now Rick saw his opening. "It's because of you and Doc, Rudy. You saved her life with that seliseum graft…..but, is she going to have any aftereffects?"

Again he saw the two older men look at each other. "Well, son…." Rudy finally said, "like I said, she's healing better then I thought. I think you can let her start doing light exercises and chores around the house. I wouldn't let her drive for another week, though. But…."

"Until we know for sure, Rick, about her ability to reach you or Steve, I don't think she should be at the ranch by herself. You and A.J. are going camping with Steve and Ian and the boys, right?" Oscar interrupted.

Rick shook his head. "No, Dad. A.J. and I decided Robbie would go instead; besides, the Chief wants to show him his favorite stream." He saw relief in both their expressions, then added, "There's no way I want to leave my girl right now."

"If I ever needed proof Laurie chose the right guy…." Oscar started, then gruffly enveloped the older Simon in a hug.

"Well of course I did."


	4. Chapter 4

Unheard, Laurie came into the kitchen, then embraced first Rudy then her father.

"I was wondering where you two had got to, A.J.'s ready to put the meat on."

"Well, now, Missy, looks like our timing is just right." Rudy spoke first, adopting a teasing note.

"I'll just put my apron on and give him a hand."

"And I'll help." Oscar gave her a wink and she giggled. As soon as the older man had gone outside,

Rick reached out and took her hand. "Come here, darlin'." Taking her hand, Rick led her into the living room then stole a kiss as he sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"Rick!" she giggled, then reciprocated immediately. As he pulled back to settle her more comfortably, he saw something that gave him pause.

Her hair had turned white in patches, literally overnight.

"Darling?"

Startled, he realized Laurie was looking at him with a worried expression. "I'm sorry, sweetheart…..but, what medication does Rudy have you on?"

"Oh, just an anti-rejection pill, my high blood pressure pill, and my vitamins….why, love?"

Immediately Rick was ashamed, he had no intention of bringing his shock at her hair to her attention. "Uh, well I was thinking, about…"

At once Laurie put her fingers against his lips, a smile creeping across her face. "Rick, it's okay, you just noticed my hair?" Rick kissed her hand, then quietly said, "Yes, Laurie. I was so grateful my angel was all right now….but how did it change so fast?"

His wife leaned her face against his shoulder as she replied, "Doc thinks it was the shock, that I should get my color back as soon as my body recovers. But it's okay, darling….as long as I have you…"

Rick stroked her hair, then kissed the top of her head. "Laurie, you'll always have me, you couldn't beat me off with a stick…. Now how about some lunch?"

Before she could reply, A.J.'s voice rang out, "Soup's on, come and get it!"

Laughing, Laurie sat up, then let Rick pull her off the sofa. "Come on, princess, before he burns my steak!"

It was later that afternoon that Rick finally had a chance to tell A.J. about his decision not to make the camping trip. Making sure Laurie was occupied with telling their nieces and nephews a story, he wandered out to the patio where A.J. was cleaning out the barbeque grill.

"Now that's a sight I thought I'd never see…" he snickered, seeing his brother in one of Linda's aprons.

"Ha, ha, very funny." A.J. returned, a wry smile on his face. "The kids "borrowed" my apron for a painting project, so what was I supposed to wear?"

"Well, just so you know, I refuse to obey your apron's suggestion." Rick remarked, grinning as A.J. realized he was wearing one that read "Kiss The Cook". He groaned.

"No wonder Rudy kept snickering and pushing Linda at me, well" the younger Simon suddenly brightened, "I won't complain at her following instructions."

Both brothers laughed, then Rick sobered up as he said, "A.J., I know we planned this camping weekend to spend some time with our friends and kids and the Chief, and, well, talk about things. But with Laurie's getting hurt and all……."

"Rick, it's okay, I don't want you leaving Sis by herself, not without her being able to reach you or Steve." A.J. came over and plunked down next to Rick as he continued, "I know she has her transmitters and Oscar and Rudy will look after her, but …"

"But…." Rick interrupted, "I won't really know that she's all right; and I wouldn't be much company worrying. You guys will have a good time with the kids, and we'll plan something for Thanksgiving weekend."

"Sure, but when are you going to tell Sis?"

Rick smiled uncertainly. "Probably in a couple of days, I don't want her feeling that I've had to "give up" something to look after her."

A.J. shook his head. "You know she'll protest anyway, waiting isn't going to help, especially when it's next week."

"I'll just have to be firm, that's all." Rick sighed.

As the week passed, Rick found himself putting off telling his wife of the change in plans, seeing how determined she was in doing things for herself.

When Wednesday rolled around, he knew he couldn't put it off any longer, so Rick made breakfast in bed, then rehearsed the reasons for not going with the others.

As he brought the tray of food into their room, he found Laurie already sitting up, yawning.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He put breakfast down, then reached over and pulled his wife into his arms.

"Good morning to you too, darling." Laurie kissed him, then snuggled into his embrace to get warm.

"Mmmm, I'm going to miss this when you go camping, Rick."

Rick seized upon the opportunity. "Laurie, you're not going to miss it." He said, smiling. "I've decided not to go fishing with the guys this weekend. Robbie's going instead."

There was a moment of silence.

"You're not going? Rick, I thought you and A.J. were going to have the Chief show Steve his secret fishing place?" Rick's heart sank as he saw his wife's frown.

"He's still going to show me, just decided Robbie should go this time, you know he loves being with the kids, and the Chief was sick the last time he was going to take him, so…"

"Rick, this isn't because our link is gone, is it?" Laurie pulled away so she could look him in the eye. "Darling, I'm fine now, Rudy says so. I promise no driving or running around by myself, please."

Rick steeled himself to be firm. "Darlin', listen to me. I know you'll be okay, I trust your father and uncle and Mom to look after you. But, I don't want to be away from you right now….." He saw her drop her eyes and cursed inwardly at hurting her. Lifting her chin with his fingers, he said, "Please, don't be mad."

At once she looked ashamed. "I'm sorry, Rick. I don't mean to be so bossy, of course I want you to stay." Laurie followed her words by putting her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Sweetheart…." Rick choked up, then leaned in and kissed her back. "I love you, my fierce girl. Now let's have breakfast before it gets cold."

Later, Rick thought she had given way too easily, but he decided not to press his luck as he went to the barn to get some outdoor gear for Ricky and Andy, who had finally been deemed old enough to go camping. As he returned to the house, he overheard Robbie on the phone, apparently calling into work.

"No, I can't work this weekend Rob, I'm going to Rocky Point Lake with Andy and Ricky and my uncle."

Rick listened for a moment, then was startled to hear a note of reluctance in his son's voice.

"Yeah, Uncle Steve and the Chief are going too, I know, Pop was supposed to go, but Mom can't be left alone, yeah, I guess it happens to everyone….. but I hate to see it happen to my Mom."

Suddenly Rick felt sick, was that what had happened? Their son thought Laurie was too fragile, too old now to be without him. Intent on speaking with Robbie, he came into the living room just as he hung up the phone.

"Oh, hi, Pop. Rob just called to see if I could work this weekend." Robbie explained. Rick sighed, then looked to see if Laurie was around.

"If you're looking for Mom, she was giving Rex a bath in the bathtub." Rick grinned half-heartedly at the mental picture of his wife being covered with suds.

"Sit down, son. I need to talk to you." The older Simon sat in his easy chair, as Robbie sat on the sofa, a puzzled look on his face.

"Robbie, you know your Mom and I are getting older, but that's not why I'm not going camping." Rick began, not noticing the bathroom door opening. "I know she can do things for herself, but I just don't want to take the chance of something happening to her, with her not being able to reach Steve or I."

"I'm sorry, Pop, you heard me with Rob?" his son looked upset. "I didn't mean to sound like Mom's too old or weak. Rob was telling me that parents do get to where they can't take care of themselves and , well, I just was trying to face facts."

"No, Robbie. There's nothing wrong with facing your Mom and I getting old, just don't have us going to the Senior Center yet." Rick got up and gave Robbie a hug.

"I'm sorry, Pop. I just wish, well…."

"Oh, Robbie….."

Both men turned to see Laurie standing in the hallway to the kitchen, holding a now clean Rex in a towel.

She looked sadly at the two of them, then put the little dog down. "Go on, Rexy, your food's in your dish."

"Sweetheart…" Rick began, only for Laurie to shake her head. "I heard you, Rick, and I want to talk to you. But son," she turned to Robbie. "I know you don't like things to change, I'm not big on getting old and less able to do things. But I intend to be around for a very long time, so you'll have me to keep an eye on you and Ramona and spoil my grandkids, okay?"

Robbie smiled with relief. "Okay, Mama. I love you." He came over and hugged her, then added, "Why don't I load the kids stuff in the truck, so you can, uh, talk to Pop?"

"Thanks, Robbie." Laurie smiled and kissed his cheek, then made a stern face at her husband. "All right, Rick, your turn."

Rick wanted to laugh, he could see her resolve wavering as she led the way to their bedroom. Deciding to beat her to the punch, he waited until she opened the door, then scooped her up in his arms and kissed her.

"Rick…oh darling don't do that, no, love…" she fussed, then lost her breath as he kissed her again, then sat on the bed with her on his lap.

"Please, Rick." She faced him earnestly. "Promise me you'll listen to me?"

"All right, angel." Rick decided he'd better let her talk. He sat back as she took his hands in hers.

"I love you for wanting to protect me, Rick. And I'd like nothing better then to let you wait on me and take care of me everyday. But love, not at the expense of my independence or your wanting to spend time with A.J.. That's why I want you to go camping with A.J. and Steve and the kids. I will be all right….no, listen.." Rick started to interrupt, only for Laurie to place her lips over his.

"Sweetheart…" it was Rick's turn to lose his train of thought. As she released his lips, she leaned her forehead against his. "I love you so, but darling, Steve needs this weekend, and so do you. That's why Jaime is so adamant for him to go. As a matter of fact, she and Chrystal are coming to stay both nights. And Mom and Linda and the children will be here too. I will be all right." She told him emphatically.

Rick saw how strongly she felt, and took her hand in his and kissed it. He didn't want to make her feel helpless, and he knew Jaime could hold her own if there was trouble…….

"Well, if I'm going to be gone this weekend, maybe I'd better make a batch of biscuits, cause….." he began, only for Laurie to throw her arms around him. "Oh, Rick, thank you, love! I promise to be good, well, only good until you come home…"

Rick felt a weight lift from him as he embraced her. "You better, my Valkrie." He warned her, then grinned. "I love you too, now help me pack and you can show me how good you're going to be."


	5. Chapter 5

"How much further, Chief?"

Rick shouldered his pack higher, ignoring the ache in his arm that told him he was out of shape.

The older man gave him a solemn look. "About another mile, son. I promise it will be worth it."

"Yeah, Pop, Ian will be so jealous when we bring back some mountain trout this late in the summer." Robbie spoke up from behind him. At that, Rick had to grin. It was a long hike from the foot of Rocky Peak, but the air was so clear and cool for September, you could see the whole Valley of the Sun from anywhere you looked.

"You're right, Robbie, besides, look at the kids and Steve."

At that the village elder and his son turned to see Andy and Ricky deep in conversation with the former colonel, with A.J. just shaking his head. Rick caught his eye, then smiled. Both of them still had to talk, but it felt so right to have come, after all. Oscar and Rudy had both been unhappy about him coming, until he told them of Laurie's reaction and of Jaime's staying at the ranch.

Minutes later the group stopped as Chief Joseph went ahead and checked a tunnel that led into Rocky Peak Lake.

"Well, guys, looks like we get to see the secret of all those big catches the Chief's brought in." A.J. just laughed at Rick's statement, then Robbie added, "Maybe he'll also show me how to make fry bread that doesn't taste raw."

"Your fry bread doesn't taste bad, Dad." Andy half-heartedly protested, only for Ricky to snicker at his cousin, "Yeah right, who dives for the cinnamon and butter every time?"

"You do, Ricky, and shame on you for teasing your cousin." Rick shook his finger at his namesake. "Well, Pop, he's right." Robbie admitted, as he looped an arm around his son. "But thanks just the same, Andy. Besides, Ricky, even the Chief's fry bread tastes good with cinnamon."

Chastened, Ricky nudged Andy. "Sorry, didn't mean it."

"That's okay, besides, maybe the Chief will teach us too."

"Of course, _Atchini, _then you can help with dinner tonight." Chief Joseph appeared in front of them suddenly, surprising even Rick, who was used to his quiet steps.

"Dang, Chief, you still got it."

The older man's lined face smiled. "You must always walk soft around here, you never know which of our brother animals may appear."

As they followed him into the tunnel, which was the Chief's promised "shortcut", A.J. winked at his brother. "Reminds me of how you were after we met Charley Whitefeather".

"Can I help it he taught me a thing or too?" Rick smirked.

Later as they finished setting up their tents on a flat rise overlooking the crystal-clear lake, he saw Steve finally relaxing and made a mental note to talk to their friend. As if reading his mind, Robbie waited until the big man was engrossed in tying fishing flies with Andy to ask "Pop, Uncle Steve seems upset about something, is he okay?"

"I don't know, son, but I think it has to do with what happened to your mom. You know their mind link is what brought them together, maybe it's bothering him more then we thought that it's gone." Rick answered thoughtfully. "I promised your mom I'd talk to him about it."

"Thanks, Pop. Uncle Steve always been so strong, it hurts to see anything bother him." Robbie replied, clearly relieved to talk about this. Rick put an arm around his son.

"I know, Robbie. I've always been grateful that he was there for you and Robin growing up. It's just going to take time for all of us to get used to things changing."

"Hey, Dad, look at what Uncle Steve did!" Andy's voice interrupted them, and Robbie laughed at the sight of Steve's cast into the middle of the lake.

"Not bad, Uncle Steve, not bad……ought to sign you up for a fishing tournament or too."

"Nah, couldn't handle all the trophies and attention." Steve replied, grinning.

Following Steve's lead, everyone tossed a line into the lake, and soon a dozen fish were roasting over heated rocks while a production line for fry bread and potatoes was formed.

"See, if you use your wrist and flip the bread like this….." Chief Joseph demonstrated with a pan, then handed it to Andy. "Your turn."

Amazingly , not one circlet landed on the ground, so dinner featured a stack of the tasty bread topped with fish or potato or just a little butter. Rick looked over at the Chief, when it was time to clean up, and the old man nodded.

"Boys, if you help me put things away, I'll tell you about the first time I camped out here."

At once Robbie and Rick and Andy fought over who was going to do what, leaving Rick free to wander over to where Steve Austin was staring into the roaring campfire.

"Hey."

Steve looked up, then gave him a wry smile. "Hay is for horses, what's up?"

"Very funny." Rick plopped down next to him, glad for the warmth of the fire in the crisp mountain air. "How are you doin'?"

The big man looked straight ahead, then turned and looked Rick in the eyes. "I'm okay, why?"

"Oh, just wonder'in if everything's sunk in yet, you know. About you and Laurie and Jaime, your

mind link, I mean."

Steve frowned. "If you mean, does it bother me, well, not that much. It's happened before, it might come back. How's Laurie handling it?"

Rick knew he'd hit a nerve but went along with the question. "She's doing all right, I think she's worrying more about us then herself, as usual. I'm the one who nearly cancelled."

"I knew it. Jaime told me she talked you into coming." Steve actually laughed when Rick groused, "You don't know the half of it. She crooked her finger at me when she overheard me talking to Robbie, then marched me into our room and, well, convinced me Jaime and Cecilia would take care of things."

"I'll bet." The other man chuckled, then fell silent for a moment. The fire crackled in front of them as finally Steve broke the quiet. "Did she tell you she felt, old?"

Rick nodded. "She told me she didn't want me staying with her at the cost of her independence or mine, I think that she's afraid of appearing old or fragile. I know that was Robbie's fear, of seeing either of us becoming old."

"That's what……I was thinking. About how my body's starting to age, that I won't be able to be the man my family and friends need me to be. I didn't know Robbie spoke about that, I wonder what Chrystal thinks?" Steve wondered.

Rick cleared his throat, hearing some of his own fears voiced aloud by his friend told him he was on the right track. "Probably a little scared, kids don't like to see their parents change, no matter how grownup they get. I think this weekend will be good for her and Jaime, it'll help Laurie talk things out. Sides, "

He turned and faced Steve. "Your body seems to be doing just fine, I saw how you managed that hike without breaking a sweat."

Reluctantly the other man agreed. "Yeah, I did surprise myself there. Thought I'd be winded, guess maybe I'm in better shape then I…" Suddenly he started laughing. "Boy, you really are sneaky, Rick."

Rick joined in the laughter, relieved. "Thought I was going to have to dunk you in the lake, pal. Listen, We're all getting old, not just you. I keep finding aches and pains in new spots, and when I saw how Laurie's hair turned white…." His voice trailed off.

"She'll be fine, my friend, Rudy did say her color would come back once she healed. I think we just need to remember what we've got, Rick. I know I do…."

"Come on you two, Robbie's just made some coffee, and the boys want a story from you, Steve. I think they're tired of Rick's and mine." A.J. came over and instantly both men stood up.

"Sure, I know a couple of goodies…."

As Steve and Rick joined the others, A.J. saw the easing of tension in their longtime friend, and smiled.

"Dr. Rick does it again", he thought, as he settled himself next to his son.

After a rousing story about astronaut training camp, Steve was visibly relieved when Rick's transmitter beeped.

"I was hoping we could get a signal up here." He said, and Rick grinned. "As if I'd come if we couldn't, hey sweetheart, is everything okay?"

Laurie's voice came in clearly through the mimiscule speaker. "Yes Rick, we're okay, just a quiet girls night in. Are you having a good time?"

"Well, other then a wild fry bread fight, okay, I'm kidding!" Rick ducked the marshmallow his brother threw. "We're fine, who wants to talk first?"

"Linda does because it's time for Melly and Robin to go to bed." She laughed, then passed the watch over to her sister-in-law. A.J. took Rick's speaker from him and instantly brightened up as his wife spoke. "A.J., the kids want to know if you and Andy have seen a bear, yet."

By the time Rick got to take his turn, he was champing at the bit to make sure his wife was taking care of herself.

"Laurie, you didn't go lock up the barn, did you? I don't want you going outside by yourself."

A soft giggle came over the watch. "Rick, I promised, I'm not going outside by myself. Ian closed up the barn tonight, he and Robin did all the chores today, even feeding the horses."

"That's my son-in-law, what else is going on?"

As he spoke, the worry Rick had for leaving his wife for the weekend eased, especially when she explained that Oscar and Rudy insisted on going riding with her so she'd get used to the exercise.

"Remind me to catch and freeze some extra trout for them, darlin'. We should be home around noon, okay?"

"That's more then okay…." Rick could hear the smile in her voice. Saying one final goodnight, he handed his transmitter to Steve. "Here, your turn to check in with the missus."

As he spoke to first Jaime then Chrystal, Laurie left them in the kitchen and brought out fresh cookies and ice tea and set them out on the coffee table in the living room. She missed Rick, but the sound of Jaime's voice indicated Steve was doing better by being with Rick and the others.

"Goodnight, I love you too, Steve."

Hearing her friend wrap up her conversation, Laurie was surprised when Chrystal plunked down next to her on the sofa. "Aunt Laurie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, sweetie." Laurie reached over and got a warm throw to put over the two of them.

"Mom and Dad told me about how they got their bionics, and Uncle Rudy's always explained things when they've gotten hurt, but, how did you get them?"

"Honey, Laurie doesn't have bionics." Jaime had a puzzled look on her face as she came into the room and settled into Laurie's rocker. "Then what's this link she and Dad and you have? And how did Uncle Rick get it?"

"Oh, Chrystal, this is a long story, but it's one of those things where you wonder, "what if?" Laurie answered for Jaime, then the two of them laughed as Jaime added, "and you say "thank God" for all thecoincidences that happen."

Taking a sip of ice tea, Laurie thought for a moment. "Well, you know your Uncle Rick and I were separated when I was fifteen, when my, when the people I thought were my step-parents moved to Hollywood. Unfortunately, they were very abusive, and I had to run away one night to avoid being

molested. I went to stay with the nuns at the local convent, and I eventually graduated from the high school there, then went to a two year college and became a writer."

"Not just a writer, a very good jazz and travel writer." Jaime interrupted, then pulled an old magazine off the coffee table and passed it to her daughter.

"Jazznote, you wrote for Jazznote? That's so great, I love that magazine!" Chrystal enthused, flipping through the pages.

"Thanks, it was a great learning experience, and it taught me a lot about how to believe in myself, particularly when I'd cover Jazz tours. Between gigs, I also did some investigative writing for the

local paper, and stumbled onto a protection gang that operated in some of the music clubs in Los Angeles. I managed to alert a detective with LAPD and he used some of my information to break up the ring and put several of the criminals on trial. I was supposed to stay out of sight because I was going to testify, but I made the mistake of going to take a picture at one of the gang's tax investments. Unfortunately I was careless, and I was attacked.

I managed to fight one guy off, but I never saw the second one until he hit me with a metal pipe. He fractured my skull with one blow, and just as he was going to hit me again, your dad jumped in and saved my life." Laurie took another sip of tea as Jaime said, "Your father was assigned to guard your Aunt incognito as a favor to the police, as there was a contract out on her. It still makes me shiver when I think of what could have happened."

"Me too, I mean, one minute my head's exploding with pain ,then I heard a man's voice, telling me to hang in there." Laurie smiled at the memory. "When I managed to open my eyes, I saw these blue eyes staring down on me. I recognized your dad from his pictures, and all I could think of was telling him what I knew and where my notes were if case I didn't make it. But he wouldn't hear of it, all I remember of that day is him asking me if I trusted him and driving me to some kind of clinic. That's where I first met Rudy and Oscar."

"Your dad was supposed to meet me for lunch, but instead he called and told me he had to cancel because of an emergency. I knew it was important because he never put off our having lunch before. When I went to see your Uncle Rudy later that day, I found your father in the waiting room, and he told he what had happened." Jaime paused as Laurie continued, "I woke up the next day with my head all bandaged, with Steve sitting next to my bed. I was confused until he explained that my skull had been damaged, and that it had to be repaired to save my life. I took it for granted I was at a private hospital of some kind, but when I started recuperating, I saw the security around the place and quickly found out I was under the protection of the OSI. That's also when I started hearing a strange voice in my thoughts."

Chrystal just stared at her. "You're kidding, you heard Dad in your mind? That's amazing!"

"It is and was; at first I was terrified, thinking I had brain damage. When I finally told Rudy, he had me repeat what I was hearing, and we found it was Steve when he would actively "wonder" about something." Laurie giggled as Jaime wryly said, "Yeah, when I first found out about it I asked Laurie what he was thinking and she turned so red….He and your Uncle Rick have very active imaginations."

"Oh that's funny, Mom. So, Auntie Laurie, what did Dad say when he heard you?"

"He couldn't believe it, Rudy had to talk him into going to his car, then "telling" me how much mileage he had on his car. When I told your Uncle Oscar, he was speechless. After that, we figured it was safer for me to work for the OSI under Oscar's supervision. No more having to be on my own. For the first time in a long time, " Laurie took a moment to clear her throat, and Chrystal put an arm around her, "I wasn't by myself, I had people who cared about me. Your dad saw to it I was trained in basic procedures, and your Uncle Oscar only let me work on missions he thought I could handle, mostly backing your dad up. After a few years, we found that I could communicate with your dad through your mother, and vice versa. When Oscar helped me find out the truth about my parents, I realized I wanted to have a real home, and that's when I settled down here, with Robbie and Robin. Then our link faded out. It came back just before your Uncle Rick and I got married, so that's why Rudy is hoping it'll return this time."

The room was quiet for a moment, then Chrystal broke the silence. "That explains why Dad was so upset when you got hurt, Aunt Laurie. I think he was afraid it meant he couldn't reach you in case he or Mom were in trouble, or vice versa. Especially since I'm over twenty one."

Both Laurie and Jaime looked at her, puzzled. "You know, Mom, because the Secretary told Dad since I wasn't a minor you and Dad didn't need your transmitters on the tracking list."

"Honey, you knew about that?" Jaime's eyes filled with tears as her daughter nodded. "I overheard Uncle Oscar having an argument on the phone one day, and when I tried to make sure he was all right, he told me.

I'm okay about it, Mom." Chrystal reached out her arms and Jaime came over and hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you, Chrystal. I've never wanted you to be worried about, well, to be in danger because of our work. I'm just glad you took a teaching job here, your dad's wanted to move out here from Ojai since your grandparents died." Jaime took a Kleenex from Laurie and dabbed her eyes as the young girl replied "I know, he said there were too many sad memories there. I love this place, I just hope we find as nice a place as our old home."

"Oh you will, sweetie, just as soon as our brave fishermen come home, we'll go home hunting. And now that you and Steve are coming, we can put down the foundation for your weekend house." Laurie rubbed her hands with anticipation as the Austin women stared at her.

"Our what?" Jaime finally said, then caught Laurie's look of dismay.

"I'm sorry, oh darn it, I bet it was a surprise….Rick and Oscar and Rudy hoped all along that you and Steve would someday come out here, so they found a place down the creek from here, right at the edge of the Scott trail. It has an access road and a hookup to the water system and everything."

"Laurie, I never thought….but that would be so nice. Especially during the summer, you know it's always 10 degrees cooler here then Phoenix." Jaime placated her with a hug, then Chrystal grinned, "Don't worry, Aunt Laurie, we'll act surprised."

"Well, don't worry, if you two were in the dark, wait until Rick tells Steve." Laurie said with a giggle.

Unlike his wife, Rick was clueless to the Austin's planned move until the next morning, when Rick rolled out and started breakfast. He was broiling bacon when Steve's sleepy voice came from behind him.

"Second best way I know of waking up. Morning, Rick."

"Morning, and I know what you mean." Rick smirked as the big man snagged a cup of coffee. "The first way you don't have to get out of bed."

"That's good, Rick, I'll have to use that on Jaime, say, do you know a good real estate office?"

Rick peered up at the big man. "Sure, the Good Life Team in Pasadena if you need one in California,

here, A.J. and Linda used Parsons. Wait a minute, are you guys….?"

"Moving, yeah, probably in the next few months. Too many sad memories in Ojai, and since Chrystal found a teaching job in Phoenix, Jaime and I want to put down roots here. Besides, Oscar and Rudy are here now full time, so I'd rather our family be all together." Steve added, clearing his throat.

Rick found it hard put to answer. "Well, pal, I think it's great. I know Laurie will be busting her buttons with joy at you guys being close by. And we can start working on your weekend …..well, never mind."

Steve looked at him in astonishment. "You're not saying what I think you're saying, you want to build us a cabin?"

Rick's reply was interrupted by a loud splash, then a shout. "Dad!"


	6. Chapter 6

Whirling around, Rick saw Andy yelling for Robbie, pointing to the middle of the stream. Suddenly his heart caught in his throat, as they saw Ricky struggling to reach a half-submerged Chief Joseph.

The older man raised his head, then spied the teenager coming toward him. "No, son, go back, whirlpool….." Heart pumping, Rick ran toward the edge of the creek, snatching up one of the tent ropes as he went. Kicking off his boots, he yelled "catch" to Robbie, then dove into the water. A splash in back of him signaled that Steve had joined him, and instantly he went to his namesake's aid.

"Hang on, Ricky!" he sputtered, seeing the deceptively smooth waters of the creek has become a rushing torrent overnight. Managing to reach Ricky, he caught him around the chest, then lashed the rope under both their arms. Looking back, he saw Steve's powerful stroke had gotten him to the Chief before he sank, and now he was racing at top speed back to the shore with him in tow.

"Okay, Pop, I got you!" Robbie got his attention, then he and A.J. started pulling the rope as Rick paddled the exhausted boy and himself towards them. Within minutes he managed to stagger up the slope as his son and brother helped them. Andy had already gathered blankets and soon the group was huddled around the roaring campfire.

Surprisingly, Chief Joseph seemed none the worse for wear except for his obvious embarrassment. "I'm sorry to have caused such a mess, my friends." He said, wrapped in two of the heaviest blankets. "How many times have I told you _Atchini_ not to venture into still waters without a partner."

"Chief, it's my fault. I shouldn't have teased you into trying to catch more fish for breakfast." Ricky admitted remorsefully, only to brighten as A.J. slung an arm around his son.

"Ricky, you more then made up for it with your quickness in trying to help the Chief. And you , Andy….you did good getting help and making sure everyone had a blanket."

"Don't forget our two fish, here." Chief Joseph nodded toward Rick and Steve, his eyes bright with pride. "I can now say I have been saved by the fastest man on earth."

Grinning, Steve turned red as Andy gasped, "Yeah, Uncle Steve, I've never seen anything like it, you were practically a blur!"

Relief caused them all to laugh through a late breakfast, then as soon as everyone changed into dry clothes, the group decided to make an early start and head for home. As the Chief led them back through the tunnel and out into the canyons, Rick noticed he seemed winded and had to stop a few times to catch his breath. Andy obviously appointed himself the older man's helper and gave him a hand a few times along the way.

"A.J., I think the Chief isn't well." He whispered as they stopped for some water and trail mix at the entrance to Rocky Peak. Rick shook his head.

"You're right, A.J.. I'm going to make sure Rudy checks him out when we reach the ranch."

Fortunately, by the time the group arrived at the back of their barn, Chief Joseph seemed to have regained his energy and made it on his own power toward the kitchen door, only to be greeted by first Robin and Ian, then Laurie and Jaime and Chrystal.

"Chief!" Ian ran down the steps and hugged the older man, who seemed to take the greeting in stride.

"Such a reception, a very nice surprise." Robin had to laugh at the older man as he gave her a kiss on the cheek then added, "I wouldn't say no to a hot cup of coffee and one of those cookies you baked."

Rick saw his wife give way to Jaime and Chrystal's coming to hug Steve, then he stepped up and wrapped his arms around her. "There's my girl."

"Rick…" she whispered, then kissed him hungrily as he walked them into the living room. "I missed you so, darling."

"Me too, sweetheart. Have you been good?" he asked, sitting down in his easy chair and pulling her into his lap.

"Hmmmm, what do you think?" Laurie teased, then giggled as he nuzzled her neck.

As the group slowly unpacked the cars and took turns bringing everything into the house, Rick saw Rudy deep in conversation with the Chief, then reach out and hug Ricky and Andy. "I'm proud of you boys, you each did the right things."

"We just…..heck, Uncle Rudy, we did what you and Uncle Oscar taught us to do." Ricky gulped, then slung an arm around his cousin. "Andy's the one who knew what to do afterwards. Is the Chief going to be all right?"

"I'm going to insist on driving him back to town, just to make sure." Rudy assured them, then shook his head as the tribal elder tried to protest.

"No arguing, consider it my way of making sure your alright."

"Yes, my friend." The Chief sighed and led the way to his jeep. Before he could climb in, Laurie came out of the house and ran to his side.

"Chief…" Laurie began, then choked up and hugged him.

"Now, Light…." Chief Joseph smiled at her, "I am fine. But I want you to ask your husband how good his catch was. He's just bursting to tell you."

"Yes, Chief." Laurie wiped her face then smiled as he and Rudy drove away. Rick came up behind her, and immediately she buried herself in his arms.

"Laurie, darlin'…." He stroked her hair for a moment, then she looked up, a troubled look on her face.

"Rick, I have such a bad feeling…just hold me."

Worried, Rick tightened his embrace. "It's all right, sweetheart. I'm here…..Nobody's goin' anywhere."

After a few minutes he felt her kiss his neck. "I love you, Rick…..I'm so glad you're back. Now…" she cleared her throat and smiled. "What's this about a good catch?"

"Well, now, I would have said you were a great catch….." Rick teased, then swung her up into his arms and carried her laughing back to the house.

Over a feast of fresh trout, potatoes and salad, Steve, Rick and Robbie took turns swapping tall tales about the fish they caught, as Ricky and Andy basked in the envy of their brothers and sisters.

"Well, all I can say is I think we have two born fishermen here." Steve said at last, grinning at them, then added, "but I think your dads are more proud of your learning to make fry bread then anything."

"Yeah, because Grandpa burned his…." Andy needled, then ducked as Rick pretended to put him in a headlock. "Smarty-pants."

After their guests went to bed, Rick closed up the barn and started back to the house, a yapping Rex at his heels. As he approached the kitchen door, Robbie opened it for him, a pained look on his face.

"Pop, Uncle Rudy just called, it's the Chief."

A cold weight filled his stomach as he took the steps two at a time. As he entered the kitchen,

Laurie handed him the portable phone. Rick immediately put an arm around her as he said, "Rudy?"

"Rick, I think you all should come to the Chief's home, right now. He's had a heart attack."

The somber tone of the old doctor struck sadness in Rick's heart, he had been afraid of something like this happening ever since she had told him of her "feeling"..

"I'll wake everyone and we'll be right there, tell him to just hang on for us." Rick told him.

As he disconnected, Laurie quietly asked, "It's bad, isn't it?"

"Yes, sweetheart." Rick tried to be as comforting as possible. "The Chief's had a heart attack, and Rudy wants us to come be with him now. Can you call Mom really quick?"

"Yes, love. I'll meet you in the truck." Laurie calmly said, then picked up the portable phone again.

In minutes a small caravan of cars followed Rick and Laurie out of the ranch, and headed toward Silver Rock. Jaime and Chyrstal had volunteered to stay behind to look after Petey and Katie, and Laurie was grateful for Steve's offer to drive over and pick up Oscar from the cabin.

As they neared town, Rick went over and over in his mind the first time he met the tribal chief, and found out his father and the man he only knew as "Chief Joseph" were best friends.

_Rick gazed at him. "Chief, I promise we will be back. But tell me, Why didn't you say anything about knowing my dad?" _

The elder smiled. "I wanted to see how much of my friend I saw in his sons. I didn't want you to think I was comparing my memories of him to you. No son should have to walk in his father's shadow."

Rick moved, cleared his throat. "Uh, well thank you, Chief. I know it made Mom happy to share some time with you. You know, there's no way I could take Laurie and the kids from here, this really is their home".

Chief Joseph put his hand on Rick's shoulder. "Rick, you and Light deserve to make a new beginning for yourselves and Robert and Robin. Wherever you make a place for them; it will be their home. I think they deserve to see if that place will be San Diego or here."

His thoughts were interrupted by Laurie's soft gasp. "Rick, look . The whole town is in front of the Chief's home."

Rick was hard pressed to turn onto the main street, but he finally found a parking place, then helped Laurie out of the truck. Taking her hand, he led their family and friends to the door of the Chief's small home, only to be met by Rob Gamez, the sheriff.

"He's been asking for you, Rick. I think it had better be just you and Light."

Rick nodded as Laurie took the older man's hand. "What happened, Rob?"

Wearily Rob replied, "Rudy told me what happened this morning, so I decided to stop by after dinner to check on the Chief.

Wanda said he'd not stopped by for his groceries, so I knocked on the door then heard him call. Apparently he felt chest pains and managed to make it to the living room sofa. That's where I found him. Thank God Rudy was still at the clinic."

All the time he was speaking, Rob had a wary eye out for Rudy, then the door to Chief Joseph's room opened, and a sad-looking Rudy Wells stepped out.

"Rick, Laurie……" I'm sorry. I'm afraid he's dying."

"No." Laurie let out a soft moan, then took a deep breath as Rick tightened his arm around her.

"Rudy…..can we see him?"

Their friend nodded. "He wanted to see you …both."

As Rudy turned to lead them into the Chief's room, Laurie murmured through frozen lips, "Don't let go,

Rick, please."

"I'm here." He quietly answered, then led her inside.

As they approached the bed, Rick saw with a sinking heart that the doctor was right. The Chief was gasping for air, and at once Laurie reached out and took his hand.

At once the elder's eyes opened, then focused on them.

"Light….my son…I waited for you…."

"Chief." Laurie whispered, "Don't go, we need you."

A smile touched the Chief's lips as he shook his head. "You don't, you have all you need …here…and here." He indicated with a shaking hand his heart, then pointed at Rick.

At that Rick found his voice. "Chief, thank you for looking after us, for all you've taught us……"

Instinctively he put his hand over Laurie's, then the elder covered both of their hands with his.

"Remember."

As they both nodded, Chief Joseph's eyes closed.


	7. Chapter 7

Rick sat in his truck, staring straight ahead. Laurie was still outside the Tribal Center, comforting Ricky and Andy as they waited for their fathers. Hours before, the members of the town had gathered together and borne Chief Joseph's body to its final resting place. Robbie and A.J. had taken charge of the memorial service and were just waiting for everyone to return from the cemetery.

"Son, I'm so sorry."

Startled, he turned to see his mother, red-eyed but calm, standing next to his truck.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I should have…" he stumbled, immediately climbing out and embracing her.

"Rick, it's all right, I'm okay." She assured him, then pulled back to look him in the eye. "Joe and I had some good times and made good memories together. I won't forget that, and neither will you and Laurie."

Some of the pain in his heart eased with her words, and he managed a smile. "Still taking care of me, aren't you?

"That's right, and don't you forget it." She matched his smile, then added, "But Laurie, how is she doing?"

A touch of pride entered Rick's voice as he replied, "She's been so brave, Mom. Not one tear in front of the children or the family. I'm just afraid when it hits her…..Mom, she's relied on him for so long for help and guidance with the children…"

"I know, son. Joe was always thinking of how things might be if he wasn't around, but one thing he made very clear to me." Cecilia had a determined look in her eyes. "He would be very unhappy if either of you walled yourselves up with your grief."

Now as Rick stood in the cold morning air, he remembered his mother's words. "But what do I say to Laurie." he wondered sadly.

As he came outside and headed toward his wife, he heard his name called. "Rick?"

Turning, he saw Steve Austin coming out of the barn, and realized his friend had done their morning chores for them.

"Steve, you didn't have to …" he began, only for the big man to shake his head.

"You just go take care of Laurie, it's nice to spend time with the horses once in a while."

"Thanks, pal." Rick patted his shoulder, then looked toward the edge of their meadow to see Laurie still in the same place.

Knowing she probably wouldn't "hear" his call to her, Rick nonetheless reached out. "Laurie, sweetheart".

Suddenly he saw her turn and hold out her arms, and her "voice" echoed in his thoughts. "Rick…."

He rushed to her, catching her in his embrace. Laurie buried her face in his chest, then the pent-up grief over Chief Joseph's death poured out of her in great sobs.

"Rick, I can't bear it…..he's gone, he was so good to me, he brought Robbie and Robin to me, to us… "

All he could do was hold her, whisper her name and hold her. For long minutes they stood in each other's arms, as Rick didn't even try to hold back his own sorrow.

After long moments, he felt Laurie's tears slowing, then her soft little hiccups told him she was regaining control. Suddenly Rick heard a gasp.

"Darling, I heard you when you called to me, I heard you as if you were next to me!"

Startled, he looked into her face, then saw a dawning look in her eyes. All at once she reached her hand up and stroked his cheek.

"I thought I would never feel you in my thoughts again…." Laurie began, then stopped as Rick turned his head and kissed her fingers. "Never say never, darlin'" he interrupted."

"But Rick.." she took a deep breath," I'm so sorry to have been so far away, so forgetful of how bad you felt. My Lionheart, you have been my rock, my safe place. I love you, and I know…" she paused, then closed her eyes as he stroked her hair. " You will always reach me, if not in my thoughts, in my heart."

A great weight lifted from Rick, and he gently wiped the tears from Laurie's eyes as he said, "I love you, too, sweetheart. You haven't been far away, not at all. I won't let you get lost, I need you."

"Me too." She whispered, then gazing into his face, added, "The Chief is still with us, I felt him."

"I know, he won't let us face things alone." Rick kissed her tenderly, then put an arm around Laurie as he told her, "Speaking of alone, I think we need some time together ourselves. How about we go away for a weekend?"

"Thank you, darling," she smiled tremulously up at him, "but we don't have to go away somewhere to be alone together, we can put out the "do not disturb sign" any time we want.".

"You're so smart, Mrs. Simon, I think I'll marry you again." Rick dropped a kiss on her head as she snuggled against his shoulder. "Let's go have breakfast, my early bird."

As Laurie and Rick approached the back door of the house, Robbie opened the screen door to them, his expression full of concern. "Pop, Mom?"

"It's okay, Robbie." Rick spoke up, as Laurie reached out and hugged their son. "It's all right, son. I just needed to tell the Chief good bye."

"Mama. I miss him. At least he knew how much he meant to us…." A heartfelt look of relief crossed the younger man's face.

"That he did, son. That he did." Rick put his arm around Robbie. "Come on, time to polish off all that toast you made."

As father and mother and son went into the house, two figures watched from the barn area.

"They will be all right, my friend." Casey Adams spoke softly, then the older man next to her nodded.

"I'll still keep an eye on them." Chief Joseph smiled wisely, then they both faded away.

Fin


End file.
